


Ballack/boy harem

by nebulein



Series: Icon Meme drabbles/ficlets [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, Football | Soccer, Gen, German Football, German National Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-15
Updated: 2006-05-15
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulein/pseuds/nebulein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ballack likes to be in charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ballack/boy harem

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: this is purely fictional, any resemblance to living persons is, ahem, purely coincidental. please don't sue.
> 
> So I did this meme once, that went kinda like this: _"Comment with an icon of yours and I'll write you a drabble for it."_ Well, rules were first time you get a drabble, after that you get a ficlet. Here's what I came up with. (Sadly I forgot to save the icons along with the drabbles, but it's too late now. *sighs*)
> 
> Written for lennongirl, who had Ballack and his boy harem on her icon.

Ballack likes to be in charge. When he took over the title of team captain from Kahn, the whole national squad knew that things were going to get a lot harder. Ballack was said to have more control, and everybody knew that he was going to let his team sweat during the games they played. It is no surprise that the team got a lot of new blood recently, because the captain is not easily satisfied with his players. He demands stamina, dedication, and firmness. So when Ballack and his boy harem enter the field, balls are gonna get kicked.


End file.
